Chocolate
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: It's Valentines day on Diego Garcia and Uncle Hide gets his own package this year. -One Shot- LIT-TIL verse.


Hola peoples and happy Valentines/single's awareness day for the rest of you! I was really hoping to get a new chapther of either Reconnecting or Love Is This - This Is Love but well... I've spent the last couple days racking my brains and well there is this... _holiday _sitting here... Eh long story short, I was straightening the Valentines day stuff at work when I came across something that gave birth to this plot bunny and it wouldn't let up... (Damn you Palmer Chocolates!)

Anywho I hope you like this little short story.

Note: This story does take place in the same AU universe as the aforementioned stories... It's just set a little bit before LIT-TIL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Chocolate

x

x

x

"Mommy! Mommy look!"

Sarah blinked up from the wall of chocolates that she had been staring over to look down at her happily grinning up at with her blue eyes sparkling as she hid her hands behind her back.. "Yes sweetie what's up?" she asked as smiled back.

"I found a present for Uncle 'Hide!" the five year old cheered as she pulled her hands out from her back and proudly held it up for Sarah to see. Sarah blinked at the item before a chuckle slipped through her lips. "Can we get it for him? Pleeease?"

Sarah nodded as she chuckled to herself once more as she returned to picking out something for Will...

x

x

x

Valentines day. Diego Garcia.

Will and Epps were currently playing cards with their given down time, waiting for the mail carrier to make it's runs.

"Man I am going to miss this place."

Will scoffed at Epps declaration. "This place or the care packages? Cause I know that your wife said she wasn't going to send you candy once you're stateside again."

Epps glared at him. "Man why you gotta ruin it for me?"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Yo mails here come get your love letters boys!" The loud bellow echoed across the PA. Lennox groaned at the sound of Sideswipes taunting voice. He sent up a short prayer to whoever may be listening that the new liaison Mearing had not _heard _the mech...

"Hey Will you coming?" Epps said as pushed back his chair. "I know you've been itching for this care package run just as much as I have."

"Who hasn't? It's one of the few times Ratchet allows candy onto the base." Will said with a grin. "After all, we all know how much of a sweet tooth you have."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth. You just got to make the stuff get last till Easter and hope those kids of yours send you jellybeans again and not another stuffed bunny."

Epps stuck his tongue out at Will who laughed at his friends childishness. They managed to get there relatively early despite the announcement of the mail delivery. There was only a small line of people lined up in front of the chopper, none wanting to piss off the cheerfully snarky pilot nor her gunner who glared at the poeple who attempted to cut through line.

"Oh come on Preacher you could help hand out our mail." the soldier in front of them quipped.

The stoic man leveled his icy glare over the man successfully shutting him up. He was quick to take his leave once his mail was in his hands.

"Timothy." Will greeted him. The gunner nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Lennox! It's been foreva' since I last saw ya!" The pilot fist bumped him. "I gots one for ya and tha' friend o yours Ironhide. Ya think ya could take it ta him?"

Will nodded with a smile. "Sure thing Collins." He said as she handed him the two packages roughly the same size. The only difference being that Ironhide's was coated in tape declaring it fragile.

"Don't they usually send Ironhide's valentine from Bells in with yours?"

Will shrugged. "Yeah but maybe my chocolate would have broken whatever this is."

"True enough."

x

x

x

Ironhide was easy enough to track down. He was sending his day off in his favorite place: The Firing Range. After he had finished vaporizing the last of the holodrones Will caught his attention by applauding the mech who turned with a grin to face his charge.

"Good day Will. How was your care package?"

"Good but it seems like you've got one of your own this time around." Will said as he held up the box. Ironhide grinned before transforming down into his altmode and switching on his holoform. "It seems Anna wanted to send you your own gift this year."

The dark haired holoform blinked at the package before locating a seam of the box and cutting it open. A pile of peanuts later and the Autobot was blinking at the package of chocolate and the hand written note from the five year old sparkling of his human charge.

_Happy Valentine's day Uncle Hide! _

_I found this when buying chocolate with mommy at the store and it made me think of your truck! I hope you like it!_

_Annie_

Will snickered at his daughter's cute thought. "Well... It does look like a chocolate you." Will pointed out as he stared at the chocolate pickup truck.

"I suppose you're right."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Epps asked breaking the sweetness of the scene by startling the two of them as they stared at the chocolate.

"I do no not know yet."

"Well if you decide you don't wanta eat it-" Epps stopped short as a very dark look from Ironhide was shot his way.

"This is _my _chocolate."


End file.
